Una promesa
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Daennerys de la Tormenta viaje a Desembarco del Rey después de unos días en Lanza del Sol conociendo al que puede ser su futuro marido.
**N/A:** Subo ráìdamente el fic antes de cenar una pizza que me llama desde hace dos horas jeje.

 **Disclaimer:** No, no, no, no soy el asesino literario más famoso de estos tiempos, así que las quejas y reclamaciones a él, por favor.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#70: Hermanadad del foro Alas negras, Palabras negras.

 **N/A:** Aclaración antes de leer la historia. Esto es un AU, donde El Rey Loco ha muerto y le ha sucedido su hijo Rhaegar que tuvo el romance de turno con Lyanna pero no huyeron si no que simplemente ella fue una más. Ahora Jon vive en Desembarco del Rey con su padre y lleva sin ver a su madre desde que era un niño.

* * *

El mar estaba en calma y el viento era favorable. Hacía una agradable mañana de verano, y aunque el clima seguía siendo tan seco y agobiante como en Lanza del Sol, por lo menos ya no se le pegaban los vestidos al cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se tratase.

Por mucho que fuera de la sangre del dragón y su lema hablara del fuego, Daennery de la Tormenta no creía estar preparada para vivir en un sitio como Lanza del Sol. Además, su prometido tenía edad para ser su padre.

No es que no supiese que siendo la hermana del rey no tendría responsabilidades, pero tenía la esperanza de que al menos su marido no fuera Oberyn Martel, hermano de su cuñada, y por lo tanto familia política de ella. En cierta manera.

Hubiera preferido mil veces estar prometida al hijo del hermano mayor de Oberyn, Trystane, pero había oído que éste estaba medio prometido con Sansa Stark, por lo que no quiso intervenir en las negociaciones.

En un gesto un poco elegante bufó y se recogió en pelo en un moño que se deshizo al instante. Si por lo menos hubiera salido de su camarote con una peineta…soltó un largo suspiro, esta vez acompañado de un movimiento de espalda que hizo que ésta se encorvarse.

Pero una risa a sus espaldas hizo que volviera a ponerse recta mientras se giraba. Detrás suya, con una sonrisa socarrona y una peineta en la mano, estaba Jon Nieve. Otro de sus sobrinos, hijo de una relación de su hermano con la hija pequeña de los Stark. Todo un escándalo.

Aunque el chico era más un amigo que su sobrino. Tenían más o menos la misma edad, y desde hacía diez años vivía con ella en Desembarco del Rey.

-¿Sigues teniendo calor en alta mar?

-Todavía se ve la costa de Dorne, así que sí, me estoy muriendo del calor.

Daennerys cogió la peineta que le ofrecía su amigo y se hizo un improvisado moño con ella. Dándole un aspecto de una chica normal y corriente, de no ser por las ropas tan lujosas que llevaba.

Jon negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

-Espero que te cambies antes de llegar a Desembarco, no creo que a tu hermano le haga mucha gracia verte vestida así.

-Es un regalo del príncipe Oberyn, no podía rehusar el ponérmelo.

-Ya, claro. ¿He de entender eso como una aceptación de la proposición de matrimonio?

Daennerys le golpeó en el hombro. Luego en la cabeza y cuando Jon levantó los brazos para protegerse, empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Oye tú, para, es cierto, ¡a tu edad ya deberías estar casada! Mi madre era más joven que tu cuando me tuvo.

Las cosquillas de Daennerys cesaron en el acto.

-Perdona, no debería haberlo dicho. Sé que no te gusta que hable de estas cosas.

Daennerys negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y caminó despacio hacia la popa del barco, seguida por Jon. Cuando llegó al final del barco se apoyó en la barandilla y observó la costa Dorniense con atención, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria como era aquel sitio.

-Bueno, no te preocupes _tía Danny_ siempre te quedará Tyrionn Lannister. O puede que incluso Robb Stark, o Loras Tyrell. Aunque creo que Ollena Tyrell quería casar a su nieto con Sansa…

-Tu prima no puede acaparar a todos los solteros de los Siete Reinos Jon. Si quién podría ser mi próximo candidato ¿Khal Drogo?

-Muy bruto para ti. Sin contar con que te saca muchos años y tendrías que pasar el resto de tu vida en un Khalasar. Y no creo que a ninguna dama de la corte le gustara partir contigo ahí.

-Y tu no podrías vivir sin mi-añadió Daennerys.

Jon se apoyó en la barandilla también.

-Bueno si Margaery Tyrell me pidiera que me fuera con ella no sé yo si te acabaría echando de menos.

Daennerys volvió a golpear a Jon y éste le devolvía algunos golpes hasta que los dos acabaron en el suelo riéndo.

Daennerys se incorporó un poco y acabó con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla, Jon la imitó.

-Bueno, sea donde sea donde nos mande mi hermano, tu y yo seguiremos siendo amigos-dijo Daennerys con los ojos cerrados.

Jon la miró y levantó el dedo meñique de su mano derecha. Daennerys hizo lo mismo con la mano izquierda y entrelazaron los dedos.

Siempre amigos, siempre juntos, siempre riendo. Era una promesa.

* * *

¿Y bien?


End file.
